


Don't Play With Scaffolding

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Antarctic Empire, Dimension Travel, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), King Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), King Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Protégé TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, War, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, accidental tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He was too late.Tommy’s body, a green blur, crashed. Even the snow wasn’t enough to cushion the impact. A sickening crack resounded, the sound of bones breaking, giving in under the weight. The corpse faded out of existence mere seconds after it stilled on the ground.Techno stared, his gut twisting uncomfortably.His communicator buzzed.TommyInnit fell off scaffolding___________________________Or; Tommy, presumed dead for four years, begrudgingly shows up at Technoblade’s house, completely different from the person he used to be. Tommy finds out the hard way that playing with scaffoldings in a blizzard is bound to misfortune and dies because of it. Instead of respawning, like planned, in Techno’s guest bed; he wakes up in the middle of nowhere, surrounding by sand from all angles.He quickly learns that dimension travel does exist.And oh boy is he there for a ride.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 176
Collections: Anonymous





	Don't Play With Scaffolding

Technoblade stared blankly at the interior of one of his many, many, many handmade wooden chests. More precisely at the vacant spot where he used to stockpile stacks upon stacks of regular bamboo sticks.

_Keyword: Used._

His shitty sibling had the curtesy to replace the stolen items with _spider eyes_. _Like he thought Techno wouldn’t notice_ , which made the action even _worse_. That brat could have left it empty, and the piglin would have allowed it. Now it was just plain insulting.

To put icing on the cake, Tommy also declined every offer of resources Techno made. Be it diamonds, potions, golden apples, _god apples_ , emeralds and even _protection V netherite armour_ ; Tommy wanted nothing to do with it. It came to a point where Techno expected it to be a ploy against him. That his younger brother was trying to gain his trust, just to eventually ‘loot’ every valuable item in the house and make a run for it, because _what kind of idiot would turn down presents like that_?

_Apparently Tommy_. Even more baffling was that this kid showed up near the pig’s house - _in winter_ \- wearing unenchanted iron armour. _Iron armour_ , for Christ’s sake!

But now, out of all the objects he could have stolen from the piglin’s house, it just _had_ to be fucking bamboos. Techno had an awful gut feeling about what Tommy was plotting to do with these. He somewhat expected the boy to have matured enough to see that _cobblestone towers were a disgrace to architecture._

Techno grabbed a handful of spider eyes for good measure, before slowly closing the lid of the chest. He took a deep breath. _Tommy wouldn’t dare._ He was probably stressing over nothing. There were a lot of other recipes that included bamboo _other than scaffolding_. You could craft sticks and… and- _Shit_.

Tommy loved sticks! Adore them!

Well, _used to_. Techno wasn’t sure anymore. But he surely could recall the days where the blond would exasperate his brothers by repeatedly beating them with batons. Tommy _must be_ plotting a prank against him.

_Sure_ , Tommy was twenty now and, _yeah_ , Techno filled the chest right next to that one with pre-made sticks. However, he had pretty high expectations _that the little shit wouldn’t fucking dare._

_Right_?

Techno took leisure steps toward his house’s entrance, almost crashing on his way into the many oak boats littering the floor. He made a mental note to get rid of them soon enough. It had been so long since the last time he used them that Techno almost forgot if they had any use at all.

The hybrid stood tall in front of the door made of spruce. Crossing his fingers, wishing his brother wasn’t doing what he feared he might, Techno grasped the metal handle with his free hand and pulled.

Tundra air, so vividly cold Techno jolted back as it contacted the skin of his face, flew inside the once cozy room.

Looking out, he groaned.

_Of course Tommy would fucking dare. Who was he kidding?_

Not even bothering to put on his winter suit, the hybrid snatched a torch that laid on the snowy landscape, purposed to keep mobs at bay. The wind was blowing roughly, making the scenery quite difficult to discern. Though even stuck in a blizzard, he could clearly see the outlines of an immense building that keep going further up the longer Techno took to stare at it.

He didn’t even need to see the texture that made the tower to know its material.

With a quick pace, the pig ran closer to the ominous construction. The structure hurt his eyes (and his heart) to look at. “Tommy! Stop it, you’re messing my landscape!” He shouted over the blowing wind.

The cold was biting, Techno briefly contemplated coming back inside, either to let Tommy do his things alone and deal with it later, or simply to go snatch a coat warmer than his velvet cape. Instead, he opted to cocoon himself further into the fabric and bring the swirling flame of the torch closer to his face, being extra careful to keep his hair out of its reach. He was already outside; he held no desire in coming back inside to dress himself up just to go scold a child.

“I’m not messing your landscape! It’s an upgrade, shut up!” Techno heard from somewhere above him. Glancing up, he could not even distinguish where the tower ended.

“Get down! _It’s not safe using scaffolding when the wind is like that, Tom_ \- Oh yeah, also I told you to not make your ugly towers again!” He called out, putting one of his hands over his mouth like it could enhance the sound coming from it.

“You make it sound like I agreed, bitch! Forgot that I don’t care about you? _Go away_.”

“Tommy, get down before you hurt yourself.”

“No!”

“Tommy, if you don’t get down I’ll destroy the base of your scaffolding.”

He had a water bucket in his inventory, but Tommy didn’t need to know that.

Techno didn’t need to hear a reply to know that his words got through his younger brother. If there was anything the entire server could agree on, it was that any threat made by Technoblade _would_ happen if you pissed the hybrid enough.

It didn’t take long for him to perceive a figure climbing its way down the scaffolding. Annoyingly, Tommy stopped and stood just at the edges of Techno’s vision. The orange light of the torch incapable of making any of Tommy’s features visible aside from his general shape.

“Come here! What are you doing?” Techno called out. “It’s freezing, come inside! We’ll talk about that tower later, just come!”

_And it was freezing alright_. He could feel his own fingers, nose and lips turning numb. Techno squinted, the snow falling down made his vision blurry - and the darkness of the night not helping his eyesight either - but he was pretty sure Tommy wasn’t wearing a coat sufficient for the winter climate.

_Wait… was he even wearing a coat at all?_

“Be fucking patient! A- and turn around! Go back in your shitty house, I’ll rejoin you soon enough!”

Techno blinked. Watching in silent disbelief as his little brother made pretty dangerous movements. No way was he going to go back inside when it was obvious Tommy would fall. The scaffolding was shaking so much it surprised him the thing didn’t break already.

Just as he was about to make a countdown from ten to force the younger to go faster, like Phil used to do when they were kids, he noticed even stranger movements coming from high above him. Techno was too far away to see everything clearly, but even from where he was standing he saw the outlines of his brother, only holding onto the bamboo of the scaffolding with one hand and a leg, jiggling his body to get rid of something that was clinging to him.

He strained his eyes to the maximum of their capabilities, and what he saw thunderstruck the living crap out of Techno. _No way was he seeing that right_.

“ _Tommy_?! Why are you removing your shirt?!”

The figure yelped and jerked back, seemingly almost loosing his grip, his leg tangled around one bamboo being the only thing securing him. Immediately, Techno tensed and, just to feel assured, he took out the water bucket from his inventory. If Tommy died right now, it probably wouldn’t count as a cannon life, but Techno would sure as hell get a headache from all the bitching that would come after.

(Techno also wasn’t too keen on seeing his baby brother die, not that he’ll ever say it out loud.)

The hybrid could _feel_ the vicious glare Tommy was sending his way.

“What the fuck, man! I _said_ go back inside! _I don’t want to see you right now_.” The youngster shrieked, luckily no longer moving as carelessly. Techno deliberately overlooked the ache these words created. “Don’t just watch me like some creep-”

“It doesn’t matter! Why were you removing your shirt?! Since when people do that?!”

“H- Hey! It’s not even a shirt! Fuck off.”

“Wha… um. Wait.” Techno squinted even further. The night was cloudy, moon absent from the sky, so it was difficult to see what was what colors. He tried figuring out what Tommy was wearing. It didn’t look like a winter coat, it wasn’t long enough. But he could see that it was - indeed - not a shirt.

The wind picked up, harsher and more violent than ever. It wasn’t safe to be outside. Even worse; being suspended in the air with only as a lifeline an unsteady foundation. The night was as dark as it could be, like a layer of ink spread over everywhere Techno’s eyes could land. Tommy still hadn’t gotten in arm’s reach, still hadn’t listened to what the piglin ordered him to do.

_That wasn’t normal_ , even as kids, the youngest of their family always used to do exactly as Techno said. Sometimes arguing back, but essentially always complying and following his orders and requests. Yes, Techno hadn’t been in contact with Tommy for roughly four years, but even then, he can’t help but notice how much his brother had changed.

“It’s cold. Tommy, _please_ , get down.” He called out to the open sky, voice almost silent as the rough breeze silenced every sound emitting from him.

The scaffolding was balancing left from right. It wouldn’t take much to break the base.

Techno could faintly hear Tommy respond.

_He could not make out the words._

That’s when an idiotic, downright insane idea, probably the worst one he had in quite a while, came up in his mind. If Tommy wasn’t going down by rational words, then Techno had to take things into actions.

Actions were stronger than words, after all.

And Techno had always been better with that than having social interactions.

He gently laid down the water bucket, making sure that not a single droplet fell. The bucket sank into the heavy blanket of snow, almost down to where the handle had been soldered to the iron border. He had to be quick: In such weather, water turn to ice abnormally fast.

So, with his right hand, the one not occupied by the torch, he grabbed the handful of spider eyes he had previously tidied into his inventory.

A stupid idea, but he’ll make it work. _He always did_.

The piglin aimed in the general direction he guessed Tommy to be at. That child had the _audacity_ to climb further up to continue building his ugly tower. With a slight weight transfer, he threw the burgundy red orbs with impressive speed. He shot three in a row until he finally heard a reaction.

“Oi! Do you really have nothing else to do other than throw at me…. S- spider eyes?! Techno...” The hybrid couldn’t hear the rest of the sentence. Just for good measure, he threw another one.

“Yo, what the fuck??!”

_Another one._

“Stop! That shit’s fucking poisonou-”

_Again._

“ _STOP IT-_ ”

Over the wind, Techno heard a loud crunch. The same type of sound you get when you split open a stick with your bare hands. Then, following right after, _a horrifying scream_.

And Techno, he-

He should have taken the bucket. He should have done something other than _fucking freezing in place_.

He didn’t move, only watching as his brother fell to his death. And a second too late, Techno dropped the torch and grabbed with both hands the freezing edge of the bucket and dumped it all over the snow.

Too late.

_He was too late._

Tommy’s body, a _green_ blur, crashed. Even the snow wasn’t enough to cushion the impact. A sickening crack resounded, the sound of bones breaking, giving in under the weight. The corpse faded out of existence mere seconds after it stilled on the ground.

Techno stared, his gut twisting uncomfortably.

His communicator buzzed.

**TommyInnit fell off scaffolding**

<Tubbo_> TOmmy???

<Ranboo> CANON

'<Quackity> THE FUCLK

<ItsFundy> no way

<GeorgeNotFound> UH??????

<Ranboo> Wait no

'<Sapnap> WTF

<The_Eret> wtf

<Nihachu> tommy?

<CaptainPuffy> TOMMY?!!

<Tubbo_> yOUR ASLIVE

'<Ranboo> Tommy??

<WilburSoot> glad to see ur not dead! :D

<Tubbo_> ???????

<Ph1lzA> what.

He clicked it shut, placing the tool back in his inventory.

The cat was now out of the bag. Tommy never explicitly said he didn’t want people to know he was alive, but from the way he urged Techno to not tell Phil of his existence, it was pretty clear he wished to keep it a secret.

The hybrid sighed, Tommy was probably inside the house right at that moment, seething. He was to blame for what happened, but he couldn’t help but feel annoyed that warmth currently surrounded his brother while he was freezing his ass off, alone outside.

Leaning down, he picked up his fallen torch; the fire sparked back to life the moment it stopped being in contact with the snow. Huffing, he bended to pick up all of Tommy’s items.

If he burnt down the scaffolding, maybe Tommy would finally stay in place long enough for the snowstorm to end.

The tender glow of the flickering flame on the end of his torch illuminated the flooring. There was a Tommy-shaped hole from where the boy crashed and splattered around was all the objects he dropped. There was scaffolding, a shit tone of strings, bamboo, stacks of cobblestone, a stone pickaxe and…

What is that?

Why would Tommy have a white porcelain bowl?

Techno gently picked it up, swatting away the bits of snow that found their way inside. The bowl didn’t look like the traditional dish: the sides curved while the middle was flat. Like a strange mix between a plate and a bowl.

Techno shrugged, who was he to judge?

He swung it, eyes latching onto black stains on the other sides.

Two small dots of pure ink over a semicircle.

___________________________

Far, far away, a blond boy woke up. Miles away from civilisation.

When, with much difficulty because of the sudden, unavoidable brightness, blue eyes flung open…

… the only thing he could see was an infinite stretch of sand, offering no escape.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the plot.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Ur exceptional!


End file.
